parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sausage Party (Request from Jeanclaudejunior)
A Request from Jeanclaudejunior for alerkina4thethe6th Sorry for my British English while i'm using names. I'm very proud of my British English Cast *Frank - Hercules (Hercules animated series and movie) *Brenda - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Carl - Bagheera (The Jungle book 1 and 2) *Barry - Balto (Balto Trilogy) *Troy - Charlie B. Barkin (All dogs go to heaven 1, 2 and tv series) *Potato - Chief (The Fox and the Hound 1 and 2) *Douche - Gaston (Beauty and the beast) *Firewater - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Mr Grits - Nava (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *Twink - Yoda (Star Wars saga) *Honey Mustard - Darth Vader (Star Wars Saga) *Tequila - Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Tomato - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Sammy Bagel Jr. - The Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland 1951, Bonkers and House of Mouse) *Teresa Del Taco - Meg (Hercules movie and tv series) *Kareem Abdul Lavash - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Druggie - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound 1 and 2) *Toilet Paper - Beast (Beauty and the beast trilogy) *Gum - R2-D2 (Star Wars Saga) *Guacamole - Steele (Balto) *Lettuce - Fowler (Chicken Run 1&2) *Lettuce who is open in half - Mrs Jumbo (Dumbo) *Chedd White & Blue - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Barvarian Sausage - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Baby Carrots - Various child characters (The Pagemaster, Annie, the Land Before Time and Tom and Jerry the movie) *Sliced Bread - Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland 1&2) *Bacon#4 - Grand Duke of Owls (Rock a Doodle 1&2) *Krinkler's Crisps - Tug (Brother Bear) *Pizza - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Ketchup - Simba (The Lion King) *Darren - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Beer Can - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Biscuits - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) and Jenny (Oliver & Comany) *Sandwich - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Pop Tart - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) *Tickilish Licorice - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Camille Toh - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Queso - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Curry Paste - Apu (The Simpsons) *Roberta Bun - Giddy (Dumbo) *Sally Bun - Jenna (Balto trilogy) *Drug Dealer - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Used Condom - Genie (Aladdin) *Juice Box - Stanley (A Troll in Central Park) *Gefilte Fish - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Ice Cream - Anastasia (Disney's Cinderella 1,2 and 3) *Pislitz Crisps - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Relish - C-3PO (Star Wars Saga) *Baba Ganoush - The March Hare (Disney's Alice in Wonderland 1951) *Noodle Soup - James (Thomas & Friends) *Frank's package Sausages - Tulio and Miguel (The Road to El Dorado), Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *the Sausage package who was taken by Darren - The Captured people in the Tripod Basket (War of the Worlds 2005) *the Jack Rabbiting Sausage - Quagmire (Family Guy) *Light Bulb - Oro (Dinosaur Adventure) *Peanut Butter - *Singing Corn - *Licorice Rope - *Jamaican rum Gallery Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Frank Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Brenda Junglebook-bagheera020.jpg|Bagheera as Carl Balto.png|Balto as Barry Charlie in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.jpg|Charlie as Troy Chief 2.jpg|Chief as the Potato Gaston.jpg|Gaston as Douche Mufasa-0.jpg|Mufasa as Firewater Nava (2).jpg|Nava as Mr Grits Yoda.png|Yoda as Twink Darth Vader.png|Darth Vader as the Honey Mustard Ogthar.jpg|Ogthar as the Tequila Steele grinning evilly.png|Steele as a Guacamole Stromboli.jpg|Stromboli as the Tomato 300px-Adult Tod.jpg|Adult Tod as Kareem Abdul Lavash Megara.jpg|Meagre as Teresa Del Taco Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5000.jpg|The Mad Hatter as Sammy Bagel Jr. Amos Slade.jpg|Amos Slade as the Druggie Beast.jpg|Beast as the Toilet Paper R2-D2-r2-d2-34356396-793-800.jpg|R2-D2 as Gum Tug.jpg|Tug as the Krinkler's crisps Stitch in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Stitch as the Half eaten pizza Simba in The Lion King.jpg|Simba as the Ketchup LeFou.jpg|LeFou as Darren (The Dark Lord) Jim Hawkins in Treasure Planet.jpg|Jim Hawkins as the Beer can Hogarth iron giant.jpg|Hogarth Hughes Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|and Jenny as the Half Eaten biscuits Peter Griffin.png|Peter Griffin as the Sandwich Tramp in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Tramp as the Ticklish Licorice Thomas'Train33.png|Thomas as the Pop tart Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as Camille Toh Drake-0.jpg|Drake as the Queso Apu_Nahasapeemapetilon_(The_Simpsons).png|Apu as the Curry Paste yee.jpg|Oro as Lightbulb Scenes = WARNING: The ending of the movie contains very graphic imagery, including: * Hercules thrusting into Snow White * The Mad Hatter eating Tod's butt * Nava violently humping a box of crackers * The Mad Hatter putting Tod's testicles over his eyes like goggles * Meagara using Hercules as a dildo with The Mad Hatter and Snow White riding him to tickle Tod Category:Sausage Party Movie Spoof Category:Sausage Party Movie Spoofs Category:Jean-Claude Jnr Charles Schwartz Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs Category:Dragon Rockz